


He Wants Him

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Cuckolding, Double Dipping, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism, not-quite-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wants Draco. Charlie wants him, too, especially after Bill's had him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



> Written for eeyore9990 for Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2009. This story has a distinct lack of plot, as requested by Eey.
> 
>  **Beta:** r_grayjoy

Charlie sits in the corner of the room, hidden by a Disillusionment Charm, so fucking hard that he has to keep his legs planted wide apart. His cock presses against the laces of his dragonhide trousers. One touch is all he needs. One slide of his hand. One squeeze of his fingers. One press with the heel of his hand.

But it's too soon, so he grips the arms of his chair.

And he watches.

* * *

  
"You want me," Draco murmurs, hooking an arm around Bill's neck and drawing him down for another kiss. "Show me how much."

Bill pulls back and stares down at him. "What about--"

"Do you really care?" Draco arches upwards, grinding his hips into Bill's, dragging his hands down over the scars that adorn Bill's back and shoulders. "Do you really fucking care?"

A growl escapes from Bill. The sound vibrates all the way down to Draco's cock. The possessiveness makes him want to stake his own claim. Wrapping his arms and legs around Bill, he yanks him down. Surprising him just enough that Bill's elbows bend with a jolt and all Bill's lovely length and weight drops onto Draco.

Holding him in place, Draco wriggles his hips. When that doesn't elicit a noticeable reaction, Draco digs his fingernails into the sensitive edge of the scar that bisects Bill's back and _scrapes_.

"Fuck," Bill snarls, tilting Draco's head back and dragging his teeth from the point of Draco's chin to the notch at the base of his neck. Without apparent effort, he breaks Draco's hold and begins to lick and bite his way down Draco's torso.

Soft and hard, tender and sore, Draco grips the sheets and presses his toes into the mattress. "Bastard," he says. "Bastard." And he pushes into Bill's mouth, wanting, needing more.

Shoving Draco's legs up, Bill orders, "Hold them."

A hand behind each of his knees, Draco pulls them as far up and apart as he can manage. His thigh and arm muscles tremble with the strain as he exposes himself to Bill's tongue and teeth.

Bill laps at Draco's hole, licking broad stripes over the puckered muscle and up to nip lightly at the skin of his bollocks. And then he licks again. And again.

"Sa..." Draco throws his head back and tries to propel his arse upwards, to impale himself on Bill's teasing tongue. He's already loose, prepared. Bill's already slicked up. He doesn't need this.

But the lapping continues, until Draco's cursing, throwing his head from side to side, heaving his body up. His cock slaps against his stomach; pre-come oozes from the tip. He wants to come, he needs to come, but each nip brings him down just far enough.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Draco chants when Bill pulls away, blows air over his damp hole, and then slams inside. One thrust and he's balls-deep, ramming into Draco's prostate, and Draco arches upwards.

"Soon," Bill promises. He leans forward, using his weight, shoulders, and arms to prevent Draco from touching himself, and then he starts thrusting. His rhythm is off just enough that Draco is kept riding the edge of orgasm.

When it's too much, when Draco's ready to scream from the need to come, he releases his own legs and slides a hand between them. He digs his heels into Bill's thighs, pushes his arse up, and tugs on his own cock.

Draco comes with a wordless sigh. His toes curl. His arse clenches around Bill's cock, and Bill finally loses control. He grasps Draco's shoulders and grinds his hips against Draco's arse, pushing in deeper and deeper until he comes with a sound that's part growl, part snarl, and part howl.

"Yes," Draco hisses. Triumph fills him, almost as sweet as his orgasm.

His breathing harsh and loud, Bill slumps on top of Draco. He moves his hips lazily, as his softened cock slides out.

After a few minutes, Draco prods at Bill's shoulder. "Time," he says.

Mumbling a protest, Bill drags himself up and off the bed, and starts to get dressed.

With Bill out of the way, Draco can see himself in the large mirror on the wall. Bites, red marks, and fingerprints decorate his torso. His arse is red, and his hole is oozing.

He slides a hand up his chest, feeling his cock twitch with the knowledge of what's about to happen, and licks his own spunk off his fingers. He's so intent on himself, on watching his hands move over his own body, that he barely notices when Bill walks away and Charlie crawls onto the bed.

* * *

" _Draco_ ," Charlie calls his name, as he lays down beside him.

"Mmm?" Draco stretches and smiles at him, reaching up and popping his semen-slick fingers into Charlie's mouth.

Curling his tongue around Draco's fingers, Charlie tightens his lips and sucks. Just Draco. Sharp and sour and everything he wants. He lets Draco tug a couple of times before releasing his fingers.

The bedside table is within easy reach. It only takes a moment for Charlie to dip his fingers in the pot of lube and obliterate the marks Bill left in it. He slathers lube on his cock, makes sure it glistens.

Draco smiles at him, taps a finger on the head of Charlie's cock, and says, "I'm all fucked out."

The words send a spike of arousal through Charlie that grounds itself in his bollocks. It's almost too much. So, he grabs Draco and pulls him in close. Draco twists onto his side, lifts his top leg, and presents his arse to Charlie.

"But you want me, don't you, Charlie?"

Fisting Draco's cock, Charlie presses inside him. Draco's loose, wet, still dripping with Bill's spunk. "Filthy," Charlie mutters. In a single, practiced move, he rolls them both until Draco's on his stomach beneath him. Then he grips Draco's hips and hauls them up, smiling when Draco gets up on his knees, pushing backwards to ensure Charlie doesn't slip out.

"Everybody wants you," Charlie finally replies. He's still sheathed in Draco's arse, and he desperately doesn't want to lose that feeling, not even to thrust in and out. Leaning over Draco, banding an arm around his chest, Charlie starts to rock. Slowly. Scraping over Draco's prostate with every movement.

Draco tries to pull away, to push back, but a tighter than comfortable squeeze of his bollocks stops him.

"Don't," Draco whines. "Just fucking don't." And he tries again and then again until Charlie sits back on his heels and pulls Draco into his lap. The movement drives him even further in, and Draco gasps, his head falls back onto Charlie's shoulder and he starts making the noises that Charlie loves.

"Tell me," Charlie murmurs in Draco's ear. "Show me."

Draco manages a huff, which turns into an incoherent breath of a vowel when Charlie presses down on Draco's hips and gets his cock in that much deeper.

Holding them there, so very close together, Charlie can barely breathe. It's almost painful. Draco's arse is tightening spasmodically, and Charlie's so fucking needy.

"Fu..." Draco gasps, almost flailing as he tries to force some kind of movement. "Gah."

Draco's bollocks draw up, the pressure increasing, and Charlie squeezes again, pulls them both down from the edge.

Then he rises up and shoves Draco onto his knees, pulling all the way out and thrusting back in. In and out. As fast as he can manage.

And Draco's with him every time, slamming his hips backwards and taking Charlie all the way in. "You love this, don't you?" Draco says. "Getting off on watching me, on fucking your brother's spunk into me."

"Mine," Charlie grunts, gripping Draco's hips harder, digging his fingertips into the bruises left by his brother, and thrusting into him. Wildly. Viciously. Desperately. "Mine," he repeats, and the image of Draco and Bill fills his mind as his orgasm roars through him.

* * *

Bill stops just inside the door and Disillusions himself. He wants them both, his brother and his brother-in-law.

But he can't have them.

So, he settles into the chair with his legs spread, feeling the heat left by Charlie's body. His own arousal peaks again, and he slides a hand inside his trousers and starts jerking himself off.

And he watches.

* * *

When it's over, when Draco can feel both Charlie and Bill's come dripping out his hole, he rises above Charlie, sits on him, letting himself leak all over Charlie's filthy cock. His hand wet with spit and come, he stares into Charlie's eyes and fists himself until he's moaning out his second release and he's coming on Charlie's face and chest.

Then, still panting, his chest heaving, he looks over his shoulder into the corner where he can almost see a chair.

"One day," he says, "When you can find the fucking courage, I want you both. Filling me. Spreading me wide open. Touching inside me. Think you can work yourselves up to that?"

Charlie's cock is twitching under Draco's sore arse as he drags Draco down for a punishing kiss. And Bill groans as he comes.

Draco smiles. He will get his way. Sooner, rather than later.

~fin~


End file.
